


Broken Decisions

by ByeFelicia



Category: The Walking Dead
Genre: Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-15
Updated: 2014-06-15
Packaged: 2018-02-04 19:53:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1791154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ByeFelicia/pseuds/ByeFelicia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sorry guys, I just couldn't think of a good title, or summaries in that matter.<br/>____________________________________________<br/>Everyone was reunited; but not anymore. A traitor remained within their mists. Now everyone is separated once again. The zombies are increasing in size and getting faster, and smarter. Beth and Daryl have a daughter now, a daughter whose 19. They've been separated from their daughter and Beth refuses to stop searching for her daughter. Now they've found her, but she's with an old friend. Beth instantly begins to realize the affection this man is showing towards her daughter. Will she be able to put up with knowing his affections, or will she do everything to stop his affections, which means to possibly start troubled waters. Who can be the one to poor oil over troubled waters? Oh, and that man is Carl Grimes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Broken Decisions

Mazy rocked her hips back and forth, dancing in rhythm to the beat. Carl sighed as he laid his bottle down. " It's time we get moving." He couldn't stand watching her dance anymore. It wasn't that she was a bad dancer. It was that whenever he seen her rock her hips, it made him want her even more. Golly she looked just like her mother.

Carl remembered how he always protected Beth, he always kept her safe and out of harms way. But in the end she decided to choose Daryl. Maybe he couldn't have Beth, but surely he could have her daughter. Besides, there was no one holding him back now. Why don't you just screw her Carl? He asked himself, he couldn't do it though. She looked up to him, respected him. He couldn't just rape her bloody.

The 18 year old blonde tightened her ponytail as she nodded. " Sure thing boss." She teased as she grabbed her pistol. " Watch it." Carl warned her, as he moved in front of her.

\---

Beth laid her head on Daryl's chest, somehow the tears had managed to stop. " What if we never see our baby girl again?" She whimpered into his chest. Daryl shook his head as he rubbed his hands throughout her knotted hair. " Ain't nothin gonna stop us from seeing her again, baby. I promise we'll see our girl again."

Beth relaxed slightly at his reassuring tone. They had finally found a perfect home. A new prison. Until it turned to hell. Someone was a traitor. They let walkers invade the prison, there were so many walkers, to many to clear out.

Everyone was force to evacuate immediately. That was two days ago. Their little girl could be anywhere. She could be dead for all they knew. Beth didn't want to believe her baby girl was dead, she was strong. But her motherly instinct kicked in, causing her to be worried at all times and to think the worse.

\---

Mazy's light blue eyes flickered open to the slight sound of a twig snap. Instinctively her hand bolted to her pistol which was held in it's holster. Quickly she whipped it out, her fingers pressed against the trigger. Within a heartbeat she would quickly pull it and the person in front of her would be dead.

" Woah, woah what are you doing?" Carl's voice shouted with fright, his palms held out facing towards her as he took a submissive step back. Mazy squinted the sleep from her eyes before instantly recognizing him, her whole body relaxed.

" Shouldn't go sneaking up on me like that Carl." She said as she put her gun away. Carl nodded as he sat down. " Noted."

Mazy glanced around before sighing. " Do you think we'll ever see my mom or dad again?"

This was the first time she asked this question, much to Carl's surprise. Carl sighed gently. " You're not a little kid anymore, so I mine as well be honest. I don't know if we'll ever see them again. There's a 50/50 chance we'll see them again."

Mazy bit her bottom lip. To be honest, she wanted the little kid answer. She was grateful for his answer though. She needed to know that this wasn't fun and games, this was reality. She may not have liked that answer, but that was tough. She was going to have to put up with it.

" Let's keep moving." She suggested, grateful when Carl nodded his head. " Can I ask you something?" She asked as they were walking. " Sure, as long as it's not something stupid." Carl called over his shoulder from in front of her. " Did you used to have a crush on my mother?"

That questioned caused him to stop dead in his tracks. A crush.. It sounded so childish now. Yes, that's what it was though, a crush. " Yes. That was the past though, I'd like to try to forget the past." He spoke, not confident within his own words.

Mazy blushed, for she knew that she carried a strikingly resemblance of her mother. She was almost a complete replicate. " You know you can't forget the past, don't you? It'll always haunt you. That's what father says."

" Father says, father says, father says! He may be older than me, but I'm smart too. That's all you ever say! Father says!" Carl snarled as he rounded on her. Mazy felt her ears warm as her blue eyes widened. She had to admit though, ever since she'd been with Carl all she ever said was 'Father says'.

" Sorry." She spoke softly. Carl grumbled before turning away, as he continued walking. Mazy followed after him, this time at a slower pace. Her petite body shivered as she loosened her pony tail.

\---

Beth wiped the tears from her cheek. " Beth, ya need to stop crying." Daryl said, wrapping one arm around her. Beth glared as she pulled away. " No I don't. I'm sorry that you can't shed one tear over our daughter!" She snarled, eyes narrowed.

Daryl stepped back as if he'd been slapped. " Your kidding me, right? One of us has to be strong! If you won't be that one, then I will!" He growled as he recovered from his double take.

Beth ground her teeth hard as she lunged at him, slapping him right acrossed the face. " She's our fucking daughter, you asshole! Stay the hell away from me Dixon, if you won't find her, then I will!"

Daryl ran a hand across his face. Not sure whether this was a nightmare or not. " We can't go looking for her." He called towards her. But he knew Beth better than anyone, whatever Beth wanted, she got.Reluctantly he followed after her.

That night they set up their tent and got rested in. " Stay away from me Dixon." Beth hissed when he wrapped an arm around her. She'd been ignoring him the whole day after their fight. " Ya can't ignore me forever, ya know." He said as he moved away. However he remembered the saying, 'happy wife! happy life'. Daryl took a moment to consider the words before curling away from her, giving her plenty of room. Not that she really needed it though, as small as she was.

\---

That night Mazy shivered. She was so cold that tears welled up into her eyes. " C-Carl?" She whispered as she crawled towards him. Carl groaned as he popped open an eye. " What?" Mazy stared at him longingly, he looked so warm and cozy. " I'm cold." She whispered.

Carl furrowed his eyebrows as he glanced at her. " And what do you want me to do?" He asked with confusion. Mazy shrugged as she scooted closer. This was getting awkward.

Carl lifted his head as he scooted backwards. " Why are you getting closer?" He asked warily. " Come on Carl! I see the way you look at me! You look at me like a predator looks at it's prey. You have lust in your eyes."

Carl blushed a tint of bright red. " Damn it." He muttered under his breath. He hadn't thought she had noticed how he stared at her. " Just go to bed." He growled as he laid his head back down, hoping she would disappear.

" Carl please! I'm freezing!" She begged, refusing to leave. Carl sighed before lifting his arm. " Fine, come here." He said, giving in. Mazy smiled as she curled up against him. Carl wrapped his arm around her, pulling her close into his warmth.

That night they both fell asleep; warm, and smiling.

\---

" Keep up Dixon!" Beth called over her shoulder as she stomped on. Daryl sighed he cared deeply about his daughter, but this was useless. If it wasn't for Beth, he would've broken into tears already.

However her bossiness almost wanted him to break out in tears for help. " Girl, ya need to hold yer horses." He called from behind her. Beth shot him a cold stare. " Does it look like I'm in the mood to play?"

" I'm not playing either! Ya woke me up at the bull crack of dawn! I'm exhausted, girl!" Daryl growled. Beth shriveled her nose. " Boohoo." She retorted before continuing on.

Daryl clenched his fists, if he didn't love her he would've broken her by now.He sighed as he decided to lag behind her.

His mind must've been elsewhere because he barley heard her squeal when she did. " Daryl!" She squealed. Daryl was instantly at her side, his eyes widening at the sight.

Carl had Mazy wrapped tightly in his grip, pressed against his body. The two squirmed at the sound of their voices, but it was obviously they were in deep sleep. " I'm gonna kill him!" Beth snarled as she stepped forward.

Quickly Daryl wrapped his arms around her waist. " Hey now, calm down. Look we found her!" Daryl couldn't help but to express the excitement in his voice. They found her! I should've listened. He thought, grateful that a beth convinced them to come this way. Although she really didn't convince them, she kinda forced him to come, basically same thing anyways.

Mazy's eyes opened as she quickly tried to reach for her gun, however Carl's strong arms kept her bound to the ground. Panic began to course throughout her body as she tried to squirm out of his grip. " Woah Mazy, honey it's us!" Beth soothed reassuringly.

Mazy's body began to relax as her eyes flickered with recognition. " Mom! Daddy!" She cried with joy as she tried to extend her arms. However Carl's arms proceeded her from doing so. She instantly blushed with embarrassment.

" Carl." She whispered into his ear, causing him to awake. Carl instantly moved his arm away from her as he glanced up at Beth and Daryl. " U-uh hey guys." He stuttered, feeling pathetic.

Beth gave him a cold stare as she placed her hands on her hips. Mazy quickly jumped up, holding her palms out towards her mother and father. " No. No guys it's not what it looks like. You see I got col-" But she was cut off by Carl, who finally got the courage. Slowly he wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her closer. " I'm in love with your daughter, and I'm not afraid to admit it." He spoke, voice confident. At that exact moment, he could've swore that he heard Mazy squeal with joy.


End file.
